Retailers routinely display relatively expensive electronic articles of merchandise, for example cellular phones, personal data assistants (PDAs), global positioning satellite (GPS) navigation devices, audio and video media players (e.g. MP3 players), tablet computers, e-readers and the like, for a potential purchaser to examine before making a purchase. The articles of merchandise are generally lightweight and relatively small so as to be readily transportable. Accordingly, retailers commonly refer to such portable items as “handheld merchandise.” In certain instances, the retailer desires the electronic article of merchandise to be displayed in a powered state so that potential purchaser can also evaluate the features and functions of the merchandise. For example, the retailer might desire to permit a potential purchaser to experience the video and graphics quality of a tablet computer, or the sound quality of an MP3 player. At the same time, the retailer does not want the operational article of merchandise being displayed to be stolen or removed from the display area by an unauthorized person. Accordingly, the article of merchandise is electrically coupled to a power source and is physically attached to a merchandise display security device that protects the article from theft or removal. Oftentimes, the merchandise display security device is configured to provide the electrical power from the power source to the article of merchandise.
The merchandise display security device typically includes a security sensor that is attached to the article of merchandise and houses an electronic sensor element and monitoring electronics for monitoring whether the article remains securely attached to the security sensor. In the event that the article of merchandise is detached from the security sensor, an audible and/or visible alarm is activated to alert store personnel of a possible theft or removal. Depending on limitations of the size of the security sensor, the monitoring electronics and alarm may be located within a separate display stand, alarm module, distribution module (e.g. splitter box) or the like. The merchandise display security device typically includes a power cord electrically connected between the power source and the security sensor. In certain instances, the security sensor includes regulating electronics for providing electrical power to the article of merchandise at an appropriate operating current and/or voltage, typically through a power adapter cord electrically connected between the security sensor and the article of merchandise. In such instances, the monitoring electronics of the merchandise display security device may also monitor whether the electrical continuity of either the power cord or the power adapter cord is interrupted, and activate an audible and/or visible alarm to alert store personnel of a possible theft or removal.
Articles of merchandise displayed by retailers are manufactured with different sizes, shapes and dimensions. Handheld merchandise, in particular, has a wide array of dimensions, namely widths and thicknesses. Accordingly, merchandise display security devices have employed a relatively thin layer of pressure sensitive adhesive (PSA), commonly known as double-sided tape, that can be sized and shaped as needed to attach the article of merchandise to the security sensor. Double-sided tape, however, is vulnerable to being defeated by a potential thief. Merchandise display security devices using double-sided tape are especially vulnerable to defeat when the surface area available for attachment of the article of merchandise to the security sensor is relatively small. For example, a potential thief may separate the article of merchandise from the security sensor by inserting a thin sharp object, such as a knife blade, between the article of merchandise and the double-sided tape, or alternatively, between the security sensor and the double-sided tape. Furthermore, if the surface area of the double-sided tape is relatively small compared to the surface area for attachment of the article of merchandise, a potential thief may overcome the adhesion of the double-sided tape by applying an excessive torque or bending moment.
Additional disadvantages exist with merchandise display security devices that rely on the adhesion of double-sided tape to attach an article of merchandise to a security sensor. By way of example, store personnel may inadvertently attach the security sensor to a removable component, such as a battery compartment door, of the article of merchandise. As a result, a thief is able to easily separate the article of merchandise from the removable component and the security sensor without activating the alarm. Another disadvantage is that the double-sided tape typically remains adhered to the smaller security sensor when the article of merchandise is intentionally detached from the security sensor, for example when store personnel are attempting to reconfigure the merchandise display security device with another article of merchandise. Removing the double-sided tape and preparing (e.g. cleaning) the surface of the security sensor for attachment to another article of merchandise can be difficult and time consuming. As such, store personnel may be tempted to attach the subsequent article of merchandise to the security sensor utilizing the existing double-sided tape. As a result, the mechanical strength of the adhesive bond between the article of merchandise and the security sensor is compromised.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved merchandise display security device for displaying and protecting articles of merchandise from theft. There exists a specific need for a merchandise display security device for displaying electronic articles of merchandise in a retail store for purposes of evaluation by a potential purchaser, while protecting the article of merchandise from theft or removal. There exists a particular need for a merchandise display security device for displaying and protecting different articles of merchandise having various dimensions. Specifically, a merchandise display security device including a security sensor having adjustable retaining arms is needed for securely retaining articles of merchandise having various dimensions, namely widths and thicknesses, while preventing theft or removal of the article of merchandise from the display by a thief or other unauthorized person.